Please Allow Me To Teach You How To Smile,Roppisan
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Tsukishima yang entah kenapa ditengah kenyasarannya, bertemu Roppi dan... saya nyerah nulis summary..Dibaca saja? OwO Chapter empat O7O
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: DRRR! punyanya yang punya...karena kalo punya saya, saya dengan senang hati membuat banyak sekali adegan(?) Kida/Mikado dan Shizaya (o3o) -plak-

Warning: OOC mungkin, typo, ceritanya ga jelas, dan karena ini ff pertama saya di fandom Durarara! jadi mungkin agak gaje (ewe)... -udah baru pertama, langsung bikin yang ga jelas pula-...HAPPY READING~! (OwO)

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE ALLOW ME TO TEACH YOU HOW TO SMILE, ROPPI-SAN<strong>

"Ummm..seharusnya arahnya benar kesini, kok…Kenapa bisa jalan buntu lagi, ya?" ucap Tsukishima sambil menghela nafas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menemukan jalan buntu.

"Bagaimana ini kalau aku sampai terlambat..? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi sama Shizuo-nii.." gumamnya sambil berbalik arah.

Tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam-merah sampai jatuh.

"E-Eh! M-Maafkan aku.." ucap Tsukishima panik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Tak apa…" gumam pemuda itu sambil bangkit sendiri.

Tsukishima memandang wajahnya dan bergidik. Mata pemuda itu berwarna merah. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan mampu menelan apapun yang ia lihat.

"A-Anoo..kamu terluka, tidak?" tanya Tsukishima khawatir walaupun ia sendiri juga takut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa.." jawabnya sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel pada jaketnya.

Tsukishima menghela nafas lega. Tapi begitu ia melihat tangan pemuda itu, ia langsung kaget.

"T-Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah luka sayat yang cukup besar. Darah pun masih mengalir dari tangannya.

"Tch.." gumam pemuda itu sambil menepis tangan Tsukishima. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Dan juga bukan salahmu.." lanjutnya sambil menatap Tsukishima.

"T-Tapi kau terluka! Uhh..a-aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat.." ucap Tsukishima panik sambil mencari telepon genggamnya untuk menelepon Shizuo. Dia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko tersesat lebih jauh karena mencari rumah sakit, bukan?

"Tidak perlu. Kau benar-benar merepotkan..Sudah, ya.." ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Tsukishima.

"T-Tunggu!" seru Tsukishima sambil menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa lagi, sih? Kau itu menyebalkan, tahu?" seru pemuda itu kesal.

"K-Kumohon…setidaknya biarkan aku menutup luka ditanganmu agar tidak infeksi..ya?" ucap Tsukishima pelan sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan sedih.

Pemuda itu menatapnya, menghela nafas, dan berkata, "Terserahlah..dasar aneh.."

Tsukishima tersenyum. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol air, obat luka serta saputangan besar. Ia mencuci tangan pemuda itu, mengobatinya dengan lembut, dan menutup luka ditangan pemuda itu dengan saputangan besar tadi.

"Sudah~" ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum senang.

Pemuda itu melihat tangannya yang sudah diobati Tsukishima. Tak lama ia menatap Tsukishima yang tengah tersenyum.

"Hei.." ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap Tsukishima.

"Y-Ya?" tanya Tsukishima yang masih sedikit merasa ketakutan.

"..T-Terima..kasih.." gumamnya sambil menatap kearah lain.

Tsukishima berkedip bingung sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sama-sama.."

"A-Aku boleh pergi sekarang, kan? Kau sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganku.." ucap pemuda itu sambil berbalik.

"A-Ah..anoo..m-maukah kau membantuku..?" tanya Tsukishima takut-takut.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik badan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia merasa terganggu.

"E-Etoo..aku ingin pergi ke alamat ini..t-tapi aku tidak tahu jalan.." jawab Tsukishima sambil menunduk dan membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan Tsukishima lalu membacanya. Tak lama, ia kembali memandang Tsukishima.

"Kau..ingin pergi kesini..?" tanya pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Tsukishima mengangguk dengan polosnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Tidak mungkin…a-apa kau..bernama Heiwajima Tsukishima?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Tsukishima dalam.

Tsukishima ketakutan tapi ia mengangguk. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ikut aku.." gumamnya sambil berjalan menjauhi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima memandang pemuda itu lalu cepat-cepat mengikutinya. Tak lama mereka tiba disebuah apartemen. Mereka berjalan sampai tiba disebuah ruangan besar. Tsukishima melihat sekeliling dengan takjub. Ia tidak pernah melihat apartement yang entah kenapa seperti rumah seumur hidupnya.

"Hei..sedang apa kau disana? Ayo cepat kemari!" seru pemuda itu sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Tsukishima tersadar dari kekagumannya dan bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan sampai kesebuah ruangan ditengah. Pemuda itu mengetuk..-atau menggedor lebih tepatnya-pintu malang itu.

"Izayaaaa! Kau didalam kan?" seru pemuda itu keras.

Tak lama terdengar suara orang berjalan dan pintu itu terbuka. Dibaliknya ada seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa benar-benar memiliki wajah yang sama dengan pemuda ini.

"Roppi..aku kan sudah bilang kalau mau masuk, ketuknya pelan-pelan.." ucap orang yang bernama Izaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah terserah kau saja.." ucap pemuda yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Roppi itu sambil menghela nafas. "Heiwajima Tsukishima sudah datang.." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda pemalu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"A-Anoo..saya Heiwajima Tsukishima..S-Salam kenal.." ucap Tsukishima sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Izaya tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Tsukishima.

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, Tsukishima-kun..Kenalkan.. Namaku Orihara Izaya dan ini adikku-" ucapan Izaya terpotong.

"Aku bukan adikmu.." potong Roppi sambil membuang muka lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yah..begitulah dia..oh..dan namanya..Orihara Hachimenroppi. Kau bisa memanggilnya Roppi, kok!" ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum.

'Ooh..jadi namanya Roppi, ya..' pikir Tsukishima sambil memandang punggung Roppi yang berjalan menjauh.

**-MUNGKIN AKAN BERLANJUT(?)-**

* * *

><p>..walah jadi bersambung... (.w.)a<p>

Mungkin Chanchan akan buat kalau ga malas (=w=)

R&R nya..? (QwQ)


	2. First Day

**CHAPTER 2**

Akhirnyo sayo lanjutin ini ff ;A; ..Maap ya buat nyang nungguin ;w;

Silahkan dinikmati chapter dua yang juga cuma sekedarnya... OTL

* * *

><p>"Roppi-san~ Roppi-san~" ucap Tsukishima riang sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu, dimana Roppi sedang duduk dan menonton TV.<p>

Hari itu sangat cerah dan Tsukishima ingin mengajak Roppi berjalan ditaman, tetapi..

"Ada apa, sih? Kau itu berisik sekali.." ucap Roppi yang merasa terganggu oleh suara Tsukishima.

Tsukishima terdiam. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu ketika is tiba ditempat tinggal keluarga Orihara..

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kata Shizu-chan, kamu akan berada disini kira-kira satu minggu, ya?" tanya Izaya sambil memandang Tsukishima dengan mata merahnya._

_Tsukishima mengangguk lalu menunduk. Ia takut dengan mata merah yang dimiliki oleh Izaya maupun Roppi._

_"Jangan sungkan begitu~ . Shizu-chan sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu jadi kurang lebih aku bisa memahami tentang dirimu, Tsuki-kun.." ucap Izaya sambil tertawa dan menarik tangan Tsukishima untuk masuk keruangannya._

_"Eh?"_

_"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu diberitahu, sih..tapi menurut informasi yang kupunya, kamu itu pemalu, buta arah, penakut, dan alasanmu memakai kacamata adalah karena kamu terlalu sering membaca buku..apa aku benar..?" ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum kearah Tsukishima yan takjub._

_"A-Ano..a-apakah anda-"_

_"Oh..dan aku tentu saja bukan stalker. Harap Tsuki-kun mengingat hal itu baik-baik.." potong Izaya sambil tersenyum lagi._

_"T-Tapi darimana anda—"_

_"Aku dipanggil informan itu bukan hanya sekadar panggilan saja, Tsuki-kun~" potong Izaya lagi sambil duduk dikursinya._

_KRING~!_

_Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi._

_"Hhh..Ini pasti Shizu-chan.." gumam Izaya sambil menekan tombol 'loudspeaker' pada teleponnya._

_"Oi, flea! Adikku sudah sampai belum disana?" tanya suara yang ada diseberang sana._

_Izaya tertawa dan berkata, "Kau khawatir sekali, Shizu-chan~ Apa jangan-jangan kau ini mengidap penyakit brother complex, eh~?"_

_"Sialan! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Lagipula kau tidak tahu betapa parahnya dia kalau tersesat!" seru orang yang tidak lain adalah Shizuo._

_"Oh ya~? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Izaya sambil memainkan sebuah pulpen ditangannya._

_"Dia pernah nyasar naik pesawat dari Tokyo ke Amerika gara-gara dia salah beli tiket padahal tujuannya hanya ke Osaka." terang Shizuo._

_Izaya terdiam lalu menatap Tsukishima yang gugup._

_"Apa itu benar, Tsuki-kun?" tanya Izaya setengah tidak percaya._

_Tsukishima hanya mengangguk malu sambil menunduk, mengingat kejadian itu mengakibatkan Shizuo harus ke Amerika untuk menjemputnya yang sedang berada dibandara dalam keadaan menangis ketakutan._

_"Oh..dia sudah disana rupanya. Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya.." ucap Shizuo sambil menghela nafas lega._

_"…." Izaya speechless._

_"Flea? Kau disana?" tanya Shizuo bingung._

_"..hah? Oh iya, iya, silahkan.." ucap Izaya yang baru saja sadar dari bengong(?)nya._

_Tsukishima mendekat keara meja Izaya dan berkata, "Shizuo-nii? Ada apa?"_

_"Ah..Tsuki..syukurlah kau tiba dengan selamat. Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau aku akan pergi selama satu minggu jadi selama satu minggu ini kamu akan tinggal dirumah fle—maksudku Izaya. Kamu mengerti kan, Tsuki?" terang Shizuo._

_"Iya, Shizuo-nii.." jawab Tsukishima sambil tersenyum._

_"Oh iya, kalau misalkan Izaya macam-macam denganmu, kamu telepon saja kakak. Saat itu juga kakak akan segera kesana dan menghajar pria brengsek itu, oke?" ucap Shizuo yang entah kenapa terdengar agak horor._

_"I-Iya, kak.." jawab Tsuki agak sweatdrop._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ingat, jangan merepotkan orang-orang dirumah itu, ya?" ucap Shizuo dengan nada yang lebih tenang._

_"Iya, kak..Oh ya, kak.."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Selamat jalan dan hati-hati disana.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum._

_"…ah. Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Tsuki.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan.." dan telepon dari Shizuo pun berakhir._

_"Tsk tsk tsk..Shizu-chan ternyata memang brother complex.." ucap Izaya sambil menaruh gagang teleponnya lalu menoleh kearah Tsukishima. "Saa..Tsuki-kun..Jadi bagaimana caranya kamu bisa bertemu Roppi tadi?" tanya Izaya penasaran._

_"Umm..tadi tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya dan.." Tsukishima lalu menceritakan kejadian tadi._

_"Hmm..tapi sepertinya Roppi menyukaimu, Tsuki-kun~!" ucap Izaya senang._

_"E-Eh? Tapi dia sepertinya malah membenciku.." ucap Tsukishima bingung._

_Lagi-lagi Izaya tertawa._

_"Tsuki-kun..Roppi itu tidak suka dengan mahkluk hidup paling indah di bumi bernama manusia. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghindari pembicaraan atau bertatap muka dengan orang lain. Tapi kau malah bisa mengobati lukanya dan dia mau mengantarkanmu kesini..Itu tandanya Roppi tertarik padamu~" terang Izaya sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

**-FLASHBACK END- (woh flashbacknya panjang bener yo? =w=)**

"Umm..baiklah kalau begitu.. A-Aku pergi dulu, Roppi-san.." ucap Tsukishima sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu.

Setelah Tsukishima keluar, Ropi berbalik dan memandang pintu keluar lalu menghela nafas.

"Sial.." gumamnya sambil mengutuki sifatnya.

Tsuki berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Dia yakin sekali kalau keputusannya berjalan-jalan didaerah yang tidak ia kenal itu sangat buruk. Sekali lagi SANGAT BURUK. DIdaerah rumahnya saja ia tersesat, bagaimana disini? Oh, rasanya Tsukishima ingin sekali menelepon Shizuo dan memintanya untuk segera datang menjemput, tapi mana tega dia menelepon kakaknya yang tengah berada di luar negeri untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang. Jujur saja, Tsukishima takut berada diapartemen keluarga Orihara. Izaya sih ramah walaupun agak aneh..baiklah, coret kata agak tadi. Belum lagi Roppi yang judesnya bukan main. Kata Shizuo, keluarga Orihara bukanlah keluarga yang berisi orang-orang baik. Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang orang-orang yang saat ini masih dengan baik mau mengurusnya. Tapi tanpa sadar, selama Tsukishima berpikir, kakinya melangkah membawanya entah kemana.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Pulang nanti aku akan berusaha mengajak Roppi-san bercakap-cakap…? Loh? Aku…dimana?" gumam Tsukishima bingung sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Oh..aku tersesat lagi.." lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Roppi~ Tsuki-kun mana sih?" tanya Izaya sambil bermalas-malasan diatas sofa.<p>

Roppi yang sebenarnya juga sedang menanyakan hal itu dalam pikirannya hanya menjawab singkat, "Tidak tahu."

"Hmm..apa dia tersesat lagi, ya? Ne, ne Roppi~ kau tidak khawatir padanya?" tanya Izaya dengan nada menggoda.

"Untuk apa aku khawatir padanya? Itu bukan urusanku.." jawab Roppi yang memang sebenarnya khawatir.

"Hee~ tapi menurut spekulasiku, kalau dia tidak dijemput sekarang, mungkin dia bisa sampai ke..engg..Sapporo?" gumam Izaya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan (?).

"…"

Roppi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar dari apartemen itu.

Izaya melihat dari jendela, melihat Roppi yang berlari entah kemana untuk mencari Tsukishima.

"Ahahahaha! Ini benar-benar menarik.. Mungkin aku akan menahan Tsuki-kun sedikit lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya.." gumam Izaya sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima berjalan menuju kearah taman terdekat dan duduk disebuah ayunan. Ia menghela nafas tertinggal dikamar dan dia tidak membawa apa-apa. Ia sadar kalau ini bukanlah kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang..<p>

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke apartemen Orihara-san?" gumam Tsukishima sedhi sambil mengayunkan ayunannya sedikit.

"Heeeeei! Heiwajimaaaaa!"

"Ng? Ada yang memanggilku?" gumam Tsukishima sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tak lama, muncul sosok Roppi yang sedang berlari dari arah pintu masuk taman.

"R-Roppi-san..?" ucap Tsukishima tidak percaya.

Roppi berhenti didepan Tsukishima sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa..kau bisa ada disini..?" tanya Roppi sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu..tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada disini.." jawab Tsukishima gugup.

"…Ini sepuluh kilometer dari apartemen…" ucap Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

"M-Maaf..aku sudah merepotkan.." gumam Tsukishima sambil menunduk.

Roppi hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala Tsukishima dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah..yang penting aku sudah menemukanmu.." ucap Roppi sambil menggandeng tangan Tsukishima dan berjalan. Dipipinya terlihat sekilas semburat merah menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Tsukishima tersenyum lembut dan menggandeng balik tangan Roppi sambil mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, diatas sebuah gedung didekat taman tersebut..

"Hmm..jadi dugaanku benar.." gumam seseorang berbaju hitam dengan binokularnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**AKAN BERLANJUT KAPAN-KAPAN**

* * *

><p>Oke akhirnya saya update ini cerita yeah~ =w= *tebar2 konfetti*

TheMasochistDevil-san : I-Itu sudah saja lanjutin..a-ampun.. ;w; *ngumpet dibalik Tsugaru*

kay-san: Sudah~! =w=

Crescent-san : Ini..panjangan..sedikit.. .w. *plaaak*

Reviews are rabu~! 8DD


	3. Seventh Day

**CHAPTER 3**

Selamat~ virus males ngetik saya menghilang...digantikan dengan virus malas belajar akut... orz

...eh malah curcol saya =u=;; . Happy reading anyway~! o3o

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7<strong>

Roppi tidur-tiduran dengan malas diatas sofa sambil sesekali mengganti channel TV. Perutnya lapar dan Izaya tengah pergi ke Ikebukuro untuk 'urusan penting' yang tidak akan pernah ingin Roppi ketahui. Di apartemen itu hanya ada dirinya dan..Heiwajima Tsukishima yang saat ini sedang duduk berjarak 2 meter darinya.

"…lapar.." gumam Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

"E-Eto…Roppi-san lapar? Aku buatkan makanan, ya?" tanya Tsukishima gugup sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Roppi mengangguk dan Tsukishima pun beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Tsukishima membuka lemari es dan ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa didalam sana selain kecap asin dan wasabi. Tsukishima menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu lemari es itu dan barulah ia sadar kalau ada sebuah catatan kecil yang tertempel di pintu lemari es.

"_Untuk Tsuki-kun..(karena Roppi tidak mungkin pergi ke dapur dan memasak tentunya)_

_Aku lupa berbelanja jadi aku ingin kau berbelanja dan memasak untuk makan siang hari ini. Uangnya ada diatas meja makan lengkap dengan daftar belanjaannya. Jangan khawatir, supermarketnya dekat dengan apartement ini kok.. ^^_

_Izaya"_

Catatan itu berakhir dan Tsukishima menoleh kearah meja makan. Benar saja. Disana ada secarik kertas yang ditimpa beberapa lembar uang.

"Heiwajima..kita jadi makan apa?" tanya Roppi yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakang Tsukishima.

"E-Eh? Umm..Izaya-san bilang dia lupa berbelanja jadi aku akan pergi dulu ke supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanjaan ini.." ucap Tsukishima sambil mengambil kertas dan uang yang ada diatas meja.

"Aku ikut.." ucap Roppi singkat.

"T-Tidak perlu..aku akan segera kembali, kok!" ucap Tsukishima sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tapi kau kan tukang nyasar.." ucap Roppi sambil mengikutinya.

"Umnn..a-aku akan berusaha untuk tidak tersesat lagi..percayalah padaku, Roppi-san.." pinta Tsukishima sambil menatap Roppi dengan malu-malu.

Roppi menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah..tapi ingat, kalau kau tersesat, segera telepon aku."

Roppi memberi Tsukishima secarik kertas.

"Itu nomor teleponku..dan jangan lama-lama..aku lapar.." ucap Roppi sambil berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Tsukishima tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu segera pergi keluar dari apartement.

Roppi terdiam lalu tak lama, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil jaket dan keluar dari apartement.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima sampai di supermarket dengan selamat berhubung supermarketnya hanya berjarak dua bangunan dari apartement Izaya. Ia masuk dan melihat daftar belanjaan tersebut.<p>

"Umm..aku harus beli ikan tuna, telur, edamame, nori, dan buah apel.." gumam Tsukishima sambil berkeliling.

Dengan cepat ia mendapatkan telur, edamame, nori, dan buah apel tetapi..

"Eeh? Ikan tunanya habis?" ucap Tsukishima yang kebingungan karena tidak biasanya supermarket kehabisan stok.

"Ano..beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang pemuda yang memborong semua ikan tuna yang ada dan kami kehabisan stok ikan tuna.." terang orang yang menjaga konter ikan-ikanan disana.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Tsukishima kecewa. Ia sedih karena ia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Izaya kepadanya.

"Umm…tapi kalau tidak salah ada supermarket lain didekat sini.. mungkin disana masih ada ikan tuna." ucap penjaga konter ikan tersebut.

"B-Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana sekarang.. Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Tsukishima riang.

Ia segera membayar barang-barang yang ia beli dan keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

"Lama sekali.." gumam sebuah suara.

"Eh?"

Tsukishima menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"R-Roppi-san..?" gumam Tsukishima sambil menatap Roppi yang tengah bersender ditembok samping pintu masuk supermarket.

"Kau lama..jadi aku datang." terang Roppi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"O-oh.. Maaf.. Tapi aku harus pergi ke supermarket lain karena aku tidak menemukan ikan tuna disini.." ucap Tsukishima sambil menunduk.

"…aku ikut. Dan kali ini tidak ada tapi-tapian." ucap Roppi datar.

"..baiklah.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum.

Kalau Tsukishima boleh jujur, ia merasa lebih aman dan nyaman jika berjalan dengan orang lain. Alasan utamanya tentu saja karena dia tidak akan tersesat kalau bersama orang lain tetapi dia punya alasan yang lain untuk berada disamping Roppi. Kalau berada didekat Roppi, hati Tsukishima berdetak cepat. Bukan dalam artian buruk sih menurutnya..

"A-Ano..Roppi-san.." gumam Tsukishima sambil mengikuti Roppi.

"Ng?" gumam Roppi sambil menoleh kebelakang sedikit.

"Kenapa..kenapa Roppi-san tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa?" tanya Tsukishima pelan.

"…untuk apa aku tersenyum? Dunia ini penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang aku benci. Mereka selalu ada di sekitarku jadi aku tidak akan pernah punya alasan untuk tersenyum maupun tertawa.." jawab Roppi sambil melihat kedepan lagi.

"Bahkan apabila Roppi-san sedang senang..?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa senang, tuh.."

Tsukishima menghela nafas. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang paling senang melihat orang lain bahagia. Orang yang tidak bahagia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang paling Tsukishima tidak suka.

"Lagipula..." lanjut Roppi.

"..? 'Lagipula'?"

"..aku..tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk..tersenyum dan tertawa.." gumam Roppi sambil menunduk.

"…..eh?" Tsukishima menjadi semakin heran karena menurutnya tersenyum adalah hal termudah yang bisa seseorang lakukan.

"Aku tahu, Heiwajima-kun. Aku mengerti teori bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum dan aku bisa saja tersenyum palsu seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Izaya yang menyebalkan itu…tapi apa gunanya kalau aku tersenyum tanpa alasan?" ucap Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

"E-eh? R-Roppi-san bisa membaca pikiranku?" seru Tsukishima kaget.

Roppi mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Anggaplah itu satu kelebihan apabila kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Izaya.. ah, kita sudah sampai."

Tsukishima melihat kekiri dan memang benar. Mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah supermarket lainnya. Tiba-tiba, Tsukishima menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku tidak tersesat kali ini! Ini pasti keajaiban.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum senang.

Roppi menatap Tsukishima dan berkata, "Itu kan karena kau-"

"Ini semua berkat Roppi-san.. Roppi-san adalah keajaibanku hari ini~!" potong Tsukishima sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Roppi.

Roppi terdiam dan menatap Tsukishima. Tak lama, ia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Dasar orang aneh.."

Tsukishima terdiam sambil memandang Roppi.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Roppi bingung.

"Tadi..tadi..Roppi-san tertawa.." gumam Tsukishima dengan nada bingung.

"E-Eh..? T-tidak mungkin.. kau pasti salah lihat.." ucap Roppi gugup. Pipinya bersemu merah sedikit karena malu.

Tsukishima masih menatap Roppi. Suara tawa Roppi terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Tsukishima walaupun hanya sekedar tertawa kecil.

"Roppi-san!" seru Tsukishima sambil memegang kedua tangan Roppi.

"Y-ya?" tanya Roppi bingung.

"Tolong ijinkan aku untuk mengajari Roppi-san untuk tersenyum!" pinta Tsukishima sambil menatap Roppi.

"…hah?"

"U-uhh..tentu saja aku tidak sepintar Roppi-san ataupun Izaya-san..tapi..aku akan berusaha mengajarkan pada Roppi-san bagaimana caranya tersenyum dari hati.." ucap Tsukishima dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Di hari ketujuh Tsukishima berada di lingkungan keluarga Orihara, ia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

**KALAU SAYA RAJIN AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN**

* * *

><p><strong>-OMAKE 1-<strong>

"A-ano..Roppi-san.."

"…ya?"

"Kenapa Roppi-san bersembunyi dibelakangku?" tanya Tsukishima yang merasa aneh.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di konter ikan dan entah kenapa Roppi bersembunyi di belakang Tsukishima.

"…Aku tidak suka dengan mata ikan mati.." gumam Roppi sambil menunduk.

"…pfft.." Tsukishima berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa…ini mungkin salah satu dari beberapa kelemahan apabila kau dilahirkan sebagai seorang Orihara.." ucap Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

**-END OF OMAKE1-**

* * *

><p><strong>-OMAKE2-<strong>

"Hee..? Roppi tertawa..? Itu adalah hal terlangka yang pernah kudengar.. Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa melihat dari sini.. Seharusnya aku memasang penyadap di tubuh Tsuki-kun, ya?"gumam seseorang berbaju hitam dengan binokularnya (lagi-lagi) dari atas gedung didekat supermarket itu.

"Orihara-san..bisa tidak sih kau menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu dalam menguntit orang..? Apalagi ini saudaramu sendiri.." ucap seorang wanita dengan baju hijau yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ne, ne, Namie-san~ Menurutmu, berapa lama Tsuki-kun bisa membuat Roppi tersenyum? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Atau tidak akan pernah bisa?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Izaya itu mengacuhkan pernyataan sekretarisnya, Yagiri Namie.

Namie menghela nafas. Mungkin keputusannya bekerja pada orang seaneh Izaya adalah keputusan terburuk kedua yang pernah ia buat dalam hidupnya.

**-END OF OMAKE2-**

* * *

><p>Awww yeaaaah...saya author gagal... orz<p>

**Zimmy-san** : Itu sudah~ (/eue)/

**Okumura-san** : Aduh iya maaf =w=; habis tangan saya bilang males ngetik .w. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan~!

**TheMasochistDevil-san** : ;w; J-Jangan tertawa seram seperti itu ;w; I-Ini sudah saya lanjutin ceritanya..

**Kay-san** : ufufu...itu normal kok eue cerita saya emang ga ada yang bener semua ;-;

Err...buat yang bingung kenapa ada tulisan DAY 7 diatas sana =w=a

Saya bakal bikin ceritanya jadi seperti minggu pertama, minggu kedua, dst jadi saya pake hari kelipatan 7~! =u= -gampared-

Semoga readers tidak membantai saya karena keabsurdan saya ini... ;w; -huddles-

Review? \OwO/


	4. Fourteenth Day

**CHAPTER 4**

Hurrrrrr~~~ ;3; Maaf saya super lama updatenya! DDDX

Habis saya sibuk banget sama ulangan ;-;

Semoga reader masih tetap mau membaca ff saya ya.. ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 14<strong>

KRRRINGGGG!

"...nggg? Sudah pagi, ya..?" gumam Tsukishima sambil mematikan alarmnya dan menguap.

'...jadi aku akan berada disini selama satu bulan, bukan satu minggu..?' pikirnya sambil mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya di telepon kemarin dengan Shizuo..

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Loh? Shizuo-nii? Tumben menelepon.." gumam Tsukishima sambil mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang berbunyi._

_"..halo? Tsuki? Err...aku minta maaf sebelumnya.." ucap Shizuo dengan nada bersalah._

_"Eh? Memang ada apa?" tanya Tsukishima bingung._

_"..sepertinya aku akan meninggalkanmu lebih lama dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan karena orang yang harus kami kejar entah kenapa sulit ditemukan.." jawab Shizuo pelan._

_"Oh begitu...b-berapa lama?" tannya Tsukishima._

_"Kurang lebih selama satu bulan.." jawab Shizuo._

_"Begitukah? Baiklah..ungg..semoga pekerjaan Shizuo-nii cepat selesai, ya?" ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum._

_"Un! Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Tsuki. ...oh iya...si Izaya tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam denganmu, kan?" tanya Shizuo yang sudah siap mengamuk kalau ada apa-apa dengan adiknya itu._

_"T-Tidak, kok! Izaya-san sangat baik kepadaku!" ucap Tsukishima panik. Ia tentu tidak mau tuan rumah tempat yang sekarang ia tinggali ini dalam masalah._

_"Syukurlah...ya sudah...sampai jumpa nanti, Tsuki.. Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang ke Izaya kok kalau kau akan disini lebih lama." ucap Shizuo._

_"Baiklah..sampai jumpa, Shizuo-nii.."_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan masih sekitar jam 6.30 pagi. Tsukishima keluar dari kamarnya setelah rapi dan mendapatkan Izaya yang sedang membaca koran diruang tengah.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Tsuki-kun~ Shizu-chan bilang kau akan tinggal bersamaku selama satu bulan, ya? Jangan khawatir..aku senang kok kau tinggal disini!" ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum.

"T-Terima kasih banyak, Izaya-san! A-Aku janji aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan Izaya-san dan Roppi-san..." ucap Tsukishima sambil membungkuk.

"Ah..bicara soal Roppi... Tsuki-kun rajin sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun..tidak seperti seseorang yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya.." ucap Izaya sambil menatap kamar Roppi.

Tsukishima melihat sekelilingnya.

'Benar juga..biasanya jam segini Roppi-san sudah bangun, kok.' pikir Tsukishima bingung.

"Ne, ne, Tsuki-kun..bisa tolong bangunkan Roppi tidak? Aku harus bersiap-siap pergi untuk pekerjaanku~" ucap Izaya sambil melipat koran dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tentu, Izaya-san.. dan selamat bekerja." ucap Tsukishima sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Izaya tersenyum. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan kearah Tsukishima lalu mengelus kepala Tsukishima dengan lembut.

"Anak baik..pantas saja Shizu-chan sayang padamu.." gumam Izaya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tsukishima hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal karena malu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~ sampai jumpa, Tsuki-kun!" ucap Izaya sambil berjalan keluar dari flatnya.

Setelah Izaya pergi, Tsukishima berjalan kearah kamar Roppi dan mengetuk pintunya.

"R-Roppi-san..sudah pagi..ayo bangun.." ucap Tsukishima pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tsukishima menghela nafas pelan dan membuka pintu kamar Roppi dengan perlahan agar sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Roppi-san..?" gumam Tsukishima sambil mengintip dari balik pintu.

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban, Tsukishima melangkah masuk ke kamar Roppi. Ia berjalan sampai disisi tempat tidur dan menatap wajah Roppi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Wajah Roppi-san kalau tidur benar-benar damai dan manis..' pikir Tsukishima sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Tsukishima?" gumam Roppi tiba-tiba.

Tsukishima kaget. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah dan dengan gugup ia menjawab, "T-Tidak ada apa-apa, Roppi-san! M-Maaf.."

Roppi menguap dan menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"..untuk apa minta maaf?" tanya Roppi.

"K-Karena sudah membangunkan Roppi-san.." jawab Tsukishima pelan.

"Kau kan disuruh Izaya jadi ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku juga berniat untuk bangun..aku hanya menunggu Izaya pergi." jawab Roppi sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima bingung.

"Aku tidak mau dia mengejekku karena aku bangun siang. Lagipula aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya..menyebalkan.." gumam Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

"Ng? Tapi wajah Roppi-san dan Izaya-san kan miri-"

"Apa katamu?" potong Roppi menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan tajam.

"T-Tidak jadi!" ucap Tsukishima takut.

Roppi menghela nafas kesal.

"Jangan pernah menyamakan diriku dengan orang yang punya cinta abnormal pada makhluk bernama manusia itu..lagipula apa sih bagusnya manusia? Mereka egois, jahat, dan suka semaunya sendiri..dan yang paling menyedihkan..aku adalah salah satu dari mereka.." ucap Roppi sambil tersenyum sedih.

"U-umm..tapi menurutku Roppi-san adalah orang yang menyenangkan!" ucap Tsukishima panik.

"Kau pasti hanya mengatakan itu untuk menyenangkan hatiku.." balas Roppi sambil menghela nafas. Ya, semua manusia melakukan hal itu.

"T-Tidak! Aku benar-benar berpikir seperti itu kok!" ucap Tsukishima dengan nada yang agak putus asa.

"Ya,ya..terima kasih atas komentarmu.." ucap Roppi sambil membereskan ranjangnya.

Tsukishima terdiam sambil memperhatikan Roppi. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menyadarkan Roppi kalau tidak semua manusia itu jahat seperti anggapannya.

"…kita sarapan apa?" tanya Roppi setelah membereskan ranjangnya.

"E-Eh? Umm..tadi Izaya-san sudah membuatkan roti panggang.." jawab Tsukishima yang baru sadar dari alam pikirannya.

"..aku tidak mau makan makanan buatannya." jawab Roppi singkat.

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima bingung.

"Setiap kali aku memakan makanan buatannya, aku pasti sakit keesokkan harinya. Kadang-kadang dicamput obat cuci perut lah, wasabi lah..kadang-kadang aku juga menemukan mata ikan dibawah mangkuk nasiku. Menyebalkan.." jelas Roppi kesal.

"J-Jadi Roppi-san mau makan apa?" tanya Tsukishima yang ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengarkan penjelasan Roppi.

"Apa saja boleh. Yang penting kau yang buat." ucap Roppi sambil membuang muka.

"Bahkan bila aku membuat roti panggang sekalipun..?" tanya Tsukishima pelan.

"Bahkan jika kau membuat roti panggang sekalipun..aku tidak peduli. Intinya aku akan memakan makanan buatanmu dan bukan buatan Izaya. Titik. Sekarang cepat buat. Aku lapar." ucap Roppi sambil melangkah kearah kamar mandi sambil membawa handuknya.

"B-baik!" ucap Tsukishima gugup sambil pergi ke dapur.

Roppi menatap Tsukishima sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa bicara lebih halus..?"

* * *

><p>"Aku buat apa ya?" gumam Tsukishima bingung.<p>

Ia berjalan kearah lemari es dan membukanya. Didalam sana ada miso, tahu, kaldu ayam, dan ikan salmon.

'Aku buat sup misoshiru dan ikan salmon goreng saja deh..' pikir Tsukishima sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

Tak lama ia sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya didapur sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Roppi yang memperhatikannya dari pintu masuk dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak daun bawang ya..? Aku tidak terlalu suka.." gumam Roppi ketika ia melihat Tsukishima sedang memotong daun bawang.

"A-Ah baikl-?" Tsukishima menoleh dan menemukan Roppi tengah berdiri disamping lemari es.

"Roppi-san? Sejak kapan..?" Tsukishima bingung.

"Sejak kau mulai memotong tahu.."jawab Roppi singkat.

"O-oh..a-aku lanjutkan memasaknya, ya?" ucap Tsukishima sambil kembali memotong daun bawang.

Roppi mengangguk dan duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didapur. Ia memperhatikan tiap gerakan Tsukishima sambil terkadang memberitahukan Tsukishima apa yang ia suka dan tidak.

30 menit kemudian..

"Sudah jadi~! Silahkan makan, Roppi-san.." ucap Tsukishima senang sambil menaruh nampan berisi sarapan ala Jepang diatas meja makan.

"…itadakimasu.." ucap Roppi sambil mulai memakan sarapannya.

Tsukishima memperhatikan Roppi dengan seksama dan gugup.

"…."

"B-Bagaimana, Roppi-san?" tanya Tsukishima ragu.

"..tidak buruk.." jawab Roppi sambil memakan ikan salmon gorengnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu..a-aku senang…" ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum lega.

"…" Roppi berhenti makan dan menatap wajah Tsukishima.

"..? A-ada apa, Roppi-san?" tanya Tsukishima khawatir. Jangan-jangan dia salah memasukkan garam jadi gula.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Roppi datar.

"E-eh? Unn..aku tersenyum karena Roppi-san mau memakan makanan buatanku dan buatku itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.." jawab Tsukishima dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah sambil menyembunyikan senyumannya dibalik syal putih yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Benarkah? Aneh sekali.." komentar Roppi sambil memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada sarapannya.

"M-mungkin itu aneh tapi entah kenapa bila melihat Roppi-san mau memakan makanan buatanku, hatiku seperti berbunga-bunga dan senyumku mengembang sendiri.." ucap Tsukishima sambil mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"…" Roppi kembali berhenti makan dan menaruh sumpitnya lalu berdiri.

"E-Eh? Roppi-san mau kemana?" tanya Tsukishima bingung.

"Aku mau memasak untukmu.." jawab Roppi singkat sambil melangkah kearah lemari buku milik Izaya.

"T-Tapi aku sudah sarapan-"

"Roti panggang kan? Makan sedikit lagi tidak akan jadi masalah.." ucap Roppi tidak peduli.

"Uhh..tapi apa tidak merepotkan Roppi-san? M-maksudku, aku cukup kok sarapannya roti panggang saja..." ucap Tsukishima merasa segan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku melakukan ini demi diriku sendiri kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya 'perasaan senang' yang kau rasakan.." ucap Roppi sambil mulai mengobrak-abrik lemari buku Izaya. "Oh iya, kau mau makan apa?"

"Eh? Umm..apa saja boleh, kok!" ucap Tsukishima sambil memperhatikan buku-buku yang mulai berjatuhan ke lantai. 'Membereskannya pasti akan repot sekali...'

"Itu tidak membantu, Tsukishima… sebutkan secara spesifik. Aku bingung." ucap Roppi sambil mengelurkan semua buku masak yang dimiliki Izaya. Ya ampun, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Izaya benar-benar punya buku masak.

"..p-pancake.." ucap Tsukishima pelan.

"…kau benar-benar mau makan itu?" tanya Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengangguk malu lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syalnya lagi.

Roppi melihat reaksi Tsukishima yang menurutnya..manis. Tidak. Menurutnya itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Tsukishima, kemari.." ucap Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan datarnya.

"?" Tsukishima bingung tapi ia berjalan kearah Roppi.

Roppi menatap wajah Tsukishima yang tengah bersemu merah menatap balik Roppi dengan mata merah yang bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan miliknya dibalik kacamata yang sering kedodoran itu.

Roppi mengelus kepala Tsukishima dengan lembut. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Tsukishima yang matanya membesar kaget saat Roppi mengelus kepalanya. Rambut pirang itu entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman dirasakan oleh jari jemari Roppi.

"R-roppi-san..? Umm..a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?" tanya Tsukishima bingung.

"..sedang mengelus kepalamu..kau manis sekali, Tsukishima…" gumam Roppi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tsukishima menatap wajah Roppi dengan setengah tidak percaya. Roppi tersenyum. Ya, ia tidak salah lihat. Walaupun mungkin ia tidak begitu senang disebut manis, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyuman Roppi. Entah sejak kapan ia selalu menanti-nantikan senyuman langka itu.

"Ah iya..aku akan membuatkan pancake untukmu.." ucap Roppi yang kembali berwajah datar.

"B-Biarkan aku membantumu, Roppi-san.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu.. kau harus duduk dengan manis disana dan biarkan aku melakukan urusanku." balas Roppi sambil menunjuk kearah sofa.

Tsukishima mengagguk dan berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Roppi yang bisa ia lihat dari tempat ia duduk. Mungkin hal ini belum mereka sadari tapi bibit cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua.

**BERLANJUT KAPAN-KAPAN**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"…bagaimana, Tsukishima..?" tanya Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima.

"Ungg…rasa pancakenya..unik…" jawab Tsukishima sambil menatap pancake berwarna hijau itu…HIJAU.

"…ternyata keputusanku mencampurkan sayur kedalam adonan pancake itu salah.."ucap Roppi sambil menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "…lain kali aku tidak akan gagal. Untuk saat ini, habiskan semuanya, ya?"

"Hiee! S-Semuanya?" tanya Tsukishima tidak percaya.

"..aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mengabiskan semuanya." ucap Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima.

Tsukishima hanya bisa pasrah sambil membatin, 'Apa aku bisa bertahan tinggal disini ya..?'

* * *

><p><strong>Aldred-san<strong> : Saya akan berusaha =w=7

**Athenna-san** : M-Makasih! ;A; I-Ini sudah saya lanjutkan ;u;

Akhirnya kelar juga ngetik ini ff~! =w=a

...saatnya kembali belajar sejarah ;3;


End file.
